


Forgotten Proposal

by PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of Sex, mentions of drinking, mentions of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: After a heavy night of drinking, Harry Potter receives a letter he isn't expecting--and at first thinks Draco must be mad... Until he discovers what an incredible muck-up he's made.In turn, Draco Malfoy takes one of the biggest risks of his life (or whatfeelslike the biggest) only to be humiliated.Can Harry fix things, or has Draco closed himself off for good?





	Forgotten Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/gifts).

> There are still more of these to come, but I'm not sure when. 
> 
> For Playout, whom I don't get to talk to like I used to, but still adore~ (Her family has grown and, my, is it beautiful! Rock Star Mom, if there ever was one.)
> 
> But her children are going off to school... Soon I shall start my process of bothering the ever loving s--t out of her again! Bwahahahaha! (Or, you know, maybe not. We're both busy. xD)

Dear Harry,

I have considered your proposal, and my answer is yes. When shall we begin planning?

DM

******

What in Godrick's name are you on about, Malfoy? Did you fall off your broom and land on your head?

Sweet Merlin, please tell me it isn't another love potion...

HP

*****

I knew it. You were so earnest and sincere (and who knew you had such puppy dog eyes?), but I knew you were slightly off. How much _did_ you have to drink last night? Or was that some other gent disguised as you and all your friends?

Do you really not remember anything?

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

Ron has informed me that I might owe you an apology. He's not really clear on the details...and, frankly, neither am I. We were out for his stag party last night and things got a bit out of hand.

What _exactly_ did I propose?

HP

*****

You said, and I quote, "Life is short and unpredictable. I've finally found you. You're what has been missing in my life. I don't want to lose that again. Will you marry me?" I said, "Potter, you're insane." You said, "I don't want to live with anymore regrets." And after several hours of intense (_very intense_) snogging and petting and "convincing" I finally said I'd think about it.

I bet you don't even remember plowing me into your couch three very impressive times, do you? Ugh, I am truly an idiot. I'm resigning from my position effective Monday.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

Don't be hasty! You love your job! And you're _good_ at it! I've always appreciated having your help on a case. Well, almost always... But you're much less creepy than most Unspeakables and you've got a refreshingly critical opinion of all the secrecy in your department, and... That's not really the point, is it?

If I said those things (and they do sound like things I might have said), I am sorry. Not for saying them, but for not remembering saying them. That's incredibly rude. I don't even want to think about the sex I can't remember.

Was it good? I bet it was good. With you it would almost have to be. Unless I was too much of a drunken buffoon to perform. But then, you accepted my proposal so it couldn't have been all bad, could it? Ugh, never mind.

What I'm _trying_ to say is: can we start over? Life is short and unpredictable and I don't want to live with regrets.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

First of all, I would not have let you finish the first time much less bugger me twice more if it were not "good". Of course, being as I was the one in control you had little room for error.

How _are_ your hips doing anyway?

How were you so lucid last night if you were really so drunk? You came off merely tipsy.

Start over? How? You can't exactly time-turn this sort of thing (as those were destroyed.)

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I don't know why but I've always been able to function well even when totally smashed. That fact saved my arse on more than one occasion during Auror training. But it doesn't save me from a wicked hangover the next day, nor the blank spots in my memory. It is a blessing and a curse.

Especially when drunk me takes liberties sober me wouldn't dream of. Or, more accurately, sober me dreams of them, but would never do them because, in spite of being Gryffindor to the core, he's really rather cowardly when it comes to telling handsome, clever, capable blokes that he fancies them.

As for that do-over, I was thinking dinner for starters. A conversation or two would be nice. Maybe even a bit of that compelling snogging you mentioned?

I understand I am completely at your mercy.

Harry

P.S. My hips are fine, thanks. I did wonder how I'd bruised both sides. Thought I'd walked into a table more than once...

*****

Dear Potter,

Imagine if I had stayed after all. I had to rise early for the day due to job-related stresses, but I had nearly chosen to ignore them in favor of sleeping in I imagine I may have been hexed...

If you're just complimenting me because you feel bad, don't. It's my own stupidity that drove me to believe you really wanted a future with me--after a single pleasant night of talking and rough shagging.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I almost wish you had stayed but I know better than to idealize what that scene would have looked like in the morning. You're right—hexes probably would be thrown. Even if the thought of waking up with you sounds, well, rather like a dream come true.

I swear I haven't said anything out of guilt or to soothe your wounded pride. You know I'm not good at lying--not even in letters. (There's a reason I never get undercover assignments.)

It would be irresponsible of me to say I want a future with you, but I can say that I would like to explore the possibility.

If you're still willing.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

Perhaps I could be convinced, given enough motivation to over-come my embarrassment in order to see you again. Apparently Pans has already heard that you whisked me away to your flat mid-snog and is demanding details. Of course I don't kiss and tell, but how am I ever to explain I accepted a marriage proposal to a drunk man?

I am afraid if you want a repeat it will take quite a bit of work. Dinner and talking, of course, but anything more may be difficult for you.

The one time I go with my inner-Gryffindor and look what happens! This is why Slytherins should just remain cold and aloof--we don't do courage and spontaneity well.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

The only people who know about the proposal and your response are the two of us. It can stay that way. But you have my permission to tell Parkinson any embarrassing thing I said or did, as long as you trust her to keep it to herself. It's only fair for me to have to suffer some humiliation as well, after what I put you through.

Dinner and talking is brilliant. I don't need more. Not now, anyway. We can see what the future holds when we get there.

Don't give up on that tiny Gryffindor voice inside you yet. Ravenclaws and Slytherins may have the sharpest minds, but Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs understand matters of the heart. Yours deserves to be warmed.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

I would like to, but I am still hesitant. I keep thinking about last night and everything it entailed, including our last romp which was oddly romantic. You flipped me over and asked me again while I came, claiming a lot of very nonsensical things. I don't think I could look at you for a while, at least not without bursting to flames.

We may need to start smaller than that. Perhaps lunch in my office on Monday?

DM

*****

Dear Draco,

Can I call you Draco? It seems that two people who almost got engaged should be on a first name basis. You can certainly call me Harry. That's why I keep signing my letters that way.

Lunch is great but are you sure you're okay with me coming by your office? I mean, if you're not sure you can even look at me without feeling embarrassed...

We don't have to rush anything. We've got all the time in the world.

Harry

P.S. I've been practicing my impulse control. How'm I doing?

*****

Dear Harry,

If it is just us, I would feel a lot more comfortable with seeing you again. Besides, we are bound to meet at the office anyway so getting the first few meetings out of the way for the sake of my nerves would be helpful.

I also expect you to provide the food (and no cheap, greasy bag sustenance either--_real_ food), given my badly bruised pride.

What impulses might you be holding back, may I ask?

DM

*****

Dear Draco,

It's a date. (If you're okay with me calling it that.) I will bring lunch fit for a king.

I have been resisting commenting on or asking many questions about that night. It isn't easy. I am rather peeved with drunk Harry right now for being so selfish with the memories. Not just of the sex (though I am very much interested in that part, to be sure), but in the sweet, intimate parts I'm missing, as well. I would like to know what you look like thoroughly shagged, blissed out, and content. "Soft" isn't a look I've seen on you before. I want to.

When (and if) you're ready.

You get to call the shots.

Harry

*****

Harry,

You're really that interested in that night? You really want to see me that way? I'm afraid it may be a while. I certainly hope you're as stubborn as you were as a child now, because you may have to be _that_ patient. Unless... You were willing to offer some sort of compensation for my troubles?

Draco

*****

Draco,

I am not a child any longer, but I can and will wait.

That said, what sort of compensation did you have in mind?

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

It's that noble nature of yours I think that turns me on most.

And I wouldn't say no to a few boudoir pictures.

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

Working on it.

Harry

oo00oo00oo

Draco,

I'm sorry it took so long to get these to you. I ran into a few...challenges... on the way.

First, I had to make sure that what I thought you were asking for was actually what you were asking for.

It was, but Godrick, if you'd wanted pictures of my house or something and I sent ones of me totally starkers instead, you'd think I was even more of an idiot than you probably already do.

Anyway, once I got that sorted, I had to track down a camera. I don't own one--don't like pictures of myself, actually--but I was able to borrow one. Trouble was, I borrowed it from Dennis Creevy (you remember Dennis?) so that meant having an extended tea with him to catch up... Which was fine. He's an alright sort. It was just time consuming, is all.

When I finally got the camera home I tried all bloody night to take a picture I didn't hate. I wasn't successful. It took me forever to even figure out how to use the camera (I still can't focus the damn thing properly) but even after that, I looked awkward and weird in every pose I tried. I didn't want to send you those pictures. I want you to _want_ to see me again, not go running for the hills (or calling St. Mungo's--I look touched in the head in more than one of those pictures. The whole lot of them have been burned to a crisp).

I realized I needed a professional. Hermione probably would have been willing to take the pictures for me if she weren't busy getting ready for the wedding, but I would have died from embarrassment, so it's just as well. 

All that to say, here are your pictures. I'm sorry it took me three days to get them to you and that they're stationary. I went to a muggle place to do them (for all obvious reasons). I hope you like them.

I don't hate these ones.

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

They're lovely, almost like beautiful landscapes. I especially like that you kept your glasses on in some, which is oddly sexy. I had wondered where your letters had gone, and apparently you even took work off to do this for me...

I shall be keeping these in my bedroom. In truth, whoever your photographer was they are quite talented. I honestly considered framing them, but alas... Even tasteful nudity is not considered proper decor.

DM

*****

Dear Draco,

I'm glad you liked them. The girl who took them is very good at her job. She coached me through everything, including leaving the glasses on in a few. For what it's worth, she said you're a lucky man.

I told her I was the lucky one.

Are we still on for this afternoon? I hope so. I've got enough food for a family of four. I also really want to see you.

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

Of course. I shall see you promptly at one this evening. No sooner, please, as after this morning's assignment in the swamps I imagine I will be in desperate need of a shower. 

My private one, in fact. 

That is attached to my office.

I made a hefty donation to the department in order to have it.

DM

*****

Dear Draco,

I don't want to risk being late to our first official date. Do you think you could forgive me if I showed up just a little bit early? Like just _before_ you finish your shower?

Harry

P.S. Not only do I know what a loofa is, I know how to use one. In case that's relevant.

*****

Dear Harry,

That would be acceptable, I suppose. Except I feel that loofas are inferior to hands when it comes to detailed cleaning. If you don't mind a bit of mud, I mean.

See you a little before one then,  
DM

*****

Dear Draco,

You're absolutely right. And I don't mind one bit.

See you then.

Harry


End file.
